bajo la misma sombra
by ruth-kamiya
Summary: piedras xian... que sera eso?... sea lo que sea estas piedras aumentan su sangre negra... varias parejas, muchas peleas ynuevos enemigos... mal summary jeje bueno adios
1. capitulo 1

Mi primer fanfic de soul eater, no sean duros...

* * *

El despertar de la alma oscura

Era una noche lluviosa en Londres, por las calles se oía un grito de una persona, iba corriendo por todos los callejones de Londres,… al parecer eran gritos de una niña como de unos 12 años,… corría con toda su fuerza pero en una equivocación entro en un callejón, en un callejón sin salida, ella miraba desesperada a todos lados por alguna salida, pero eso era en vano, a la chica se le hicieron pequeñas las pupilas y al otro lado del callejón estaba el que la perseguía

-¿crees que podrás escapar de mí?, eso será imposible, tú tienes la piedra del fuego y va a ser mío pase lo que pase-

-no se de que me estas hablando… lo juro-

-en este mundo es imposible jurar, cuando no lo cumples-

-pero dime que quieres de mí…-

-solo quiero esa piedra que tienes en tu cuello-

-¡¿ah?!- la niña fijo su mirada a su pecho y reconoció que la piedra de que el estaba hablando, era el collar rojo que tenia puesto y lo volteo a ver-esta preciada piedra es de mi madre y prometí que no lo perdería ni siquiera por una persona desquisiada-

-niña, niña, niña,… aun no te das cuenta, esa piedra guarda un gran poder escondido que solo un elegido de ella lograría controlar, no creo que tu seas la indicada eres débil y tienes cara de que no sabes nada, además… ¿quien dijo que yo seria humano?...-el tipo bajo la mirada y de pronto una espada apareció a su lado y el la tomo- no sabes con quien te metiste… (Ana si lees esto lo saque e ti)

La niña mirándolo con una cara no muy contenta que digamos, apretó el collar en su mano, ella se sentía rara –para quitarme esto de veras matarme primero…-

-bien…-aquel hombre corrió hacia ella y con solo un golpe le estrello contra la pared dejándola inconciente en el piso –pero como querías que te matara para poder quitártelo,… con gusto lo cumpliré- el agarro su espada y con sus dos manos le encajo la espada en la espalda luego formo una cruz con sangre en ella –promesa cumplida…-

El tomo el collar y lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, cuando se alejaba se empezó a oír una sirena de policía…

-me pregunto por que la gente es tan terca…-el hombre se retiro desapareciendo en la oscuridad

.-.-.-.

En un cuarto diferente, con papel tapiz de color negro con un color rojo muy opaco, un piano, 2 sillones personales y un tocadiscos viejo que tocaba un ritmo raro que a cualquiera enfadaría en unos segundos, estaba un chico peliblanco con ojos rojos, sentado en uno de los sillones mirando al piso, de pronto un pequeño demonio sale de las sombras…

-Hola soul, ¿como te va?- le decía el pequeño diablillo con cara de un propósito no cumplido

-tu otra vez,… ¿no dejas en paz?, la verdad me estoy cansando de ti-

-vamos soul yo que te hablo de buena manera y tu me respondes mal…-el pequeño diablillo se sentó en el otro sillón –sabes e encontrado varias formas de cómo librarte de mi…-soul lo volteo a ver –solo tienes que pasar la puerta donde ya sabes donde se encuentra-

-¿y quien dice que te hare caso?-

-mmm… ya veras soul…-el diablillo chasqueo los dedos y de repente soul se para este asustado

– ¿que me pasa?...-soul miraba para todos lados- ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?- decía soul desperado,… no podía controlar su propio cuerpo

-vamos soul camina- el pequeño diablo chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, soul empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- no, no por favor hay no esta oscuro, ya sabes lo que pasa no ¡detente!,…-el diablo no haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía soul, abrió la puerta y empujo a soul dentro

-espero que te guste,… después te veré…soul…jijiji-

Soul dentro no veía nada, se empezaba a desesperar, rápidamente apareció una luz, soul sabía lo que significaba, intento alejarse de ella pero algo lo arrastraba cuando llego… el se vio saliendo del estomago de Maka (como siempre los dos gritando y bla bla bla)

.-.-.-.

-¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!- soul se despertó sudando de la cama, seguía gritando., la puerta se abrió rápidamente y de hay salio Maka y Blair en forma de gato

-¿soul que te pasa?- preguntaba Maka preocupada

Soul se tapo la cara pero seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas, Maka fue y le dio u fuerte abrazo, soul empezó a agitarse de un lado a otro y Maka lo abrazaba más fuerte

-¡¡¡soul!!! , ¿Que te pasa?,… ¡cálmate!-

El no hacia caso omiso, pero paro de gritar, lo único que decía era no y no Maka lo abrazo aun mas fuerte y soul empezó a calmarse y a guardar silencio, pero todavía no paraba soul respiraba muy profundo hasta quedarse desmayado en los brazos de Maka, esta dejo de abrazarlo y se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho que soul actuara de esa forma tan extraña,…

-¿Qué le pasa a soul-Kun?- pregunto Blair acercándose hacia soul y Maka

-no lo se,… pero será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- dijo soltándolo y apoyando la cabeza de soul con la almohada

-¿ya puedo ir a dormir?- decía Blair tallándose los ojos con sus patitas negras

Maka asintió y se paro de la cama de soul y se dirigió a la puerta, luego volteo a verlo

-descuida de seguro fue una pesadilla-dijo Blair con una sonrisa en su cara

Maka le sonrío y se retiro a dormir

Pasaron 3 horas después de lo sucedido, ya eran las 7 de la mañana, soul se despertó y vio por la ventana que estaba totalmente nublado y parecía que llovería fuerte, se sentía débil, muy débil no tenia ganas de asistir a clases y en especial ese día que era lunes, se levanto con toda la flojera del mundo de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, hay encontró a Maka desayunando y leyendo un libro a la vez y a desde hay pudo captar que Blair estaba en el sillón de la sala dormida

-Maka…-

-oh… soul no me di cuenta cuando llegaste-

-no importa desayunare algo-

-esta bien,… en el microondas esta algo para que desayunes… por cierto ¿que te paso en la noche?-

-nada,… solo fue una pesadilla,…nada más que decir-

-esta bien,… pero cualquier cosa confía en mi… sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte,… ¿esta bien?-

-esta bien… pero ya ahí que irnos o se nos ara tarde-

-claro voy a ponerme los zapatos-

-ok (ya dije bastantes "esta bien")-

Ya después de unos minutos los 2 iban directo a shibusen, Maka notaba que soul estaba demasiado callado, y que se veía pensativo

-Oye soul ¿te encuentras bien?- soul no le presto ni una pizca de atención

-¿soul?-

-¡Soul!-

-¡¿Ah?!... perdón ¿me preguntaste algo?-

-si ¿que si te sientes bien?-

-si claro,… solo que veo como esta el cielo-

-esta nublado soul ¬¬, eso es normal aquí-

-si claro,… pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer-

-cuéntame tu sueño-dijo rápidamente Maka

-no-

-vamos, no seas así-

-no- decía volteando para otro lado

-soul… vamos confía en mi fue lo que te dije hace unos momentos ¿no?-

-eso ya lo se pero no te lo contare-

-Amargado…-

-Maka… ¬_¬-

Después de unos momentos de caminar llegaron al shibusen en la entrada se encontraron con kid y liz

-hola chicos-saludo maka con una gran sonriza en su rostro

-hola maka... oye te queria preguntar...-

-vamos kid,... dicelo- le apoyaba liz

-mmm... queria saber si... ¿saldrias con migo?- kid se puso totalmente rojo

-ummm... pues que te dire... ajj... por que no claro que si-

-vez te dije que era facil-le dijo liz a kid

-oye... ¿y patty?- pregunto soul menos interesado y para cambiar de tema

-la verdad no lo se,...-dijo kid dudoso

-la verdad no la veo desde la mañana,... ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera la vi en el desalluno-dijo liz

-mmm... deveriamos ir a buscarla-dijo maka

-¡¡No lo creo!!- se ollo atras de todos ellos

-patty...-dijeron todos

-¡¡YAHOO CRELLERON QUE EL GRAN BLACK STAR NO LLEGARIA,... JAJAJA... NI SE LO CREAN POR QUE LLA LLEGO EL MAS PODEROSO SER DE ESTA TIERRA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA....!-

-hola chicos siento el escandalo que a provocado black star-decia stubaki avergonzada

-no importa sabemos que el nunca cambiara- decia maka con cara de querer darle un maka chop

-a proposito... patty ¿donde estabas?- pregunto liz

-estaba buscando el tesoro de baraba azul(lo sienta falta de imaginación) y encontre...-

-si, si, si,... dejen de ponerle atencion a esa como decirlo mmm... rarita y ponganle atencion al rey de todos los shinigamis,... jajajajajajaja-

-no le digas rarita a patty...-grito liz

-...-patty se reia como todo el tiempo

-mmm... retiro lo dicho-dijo liz

-tu no eres mi rey ¬_¬-dijo kid arto de sus gritos

Cuando todos entraron al salon de clases el izo su tipica aparicion en una silla con rueditas y callendose en la pura entrada,... lo bueno es que todos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso

-bien hoy...-

-disecaremos algo-dijeron todos artos por que sabian que eso seria todos los dias

-bien... eso fue extraño... saquen sus cuadernos tienen que anotar paso por paso lo que ya haga-

Maka estaba escribiendo de mala gana, pero se dio cuenta de que soul estaba demasiado callado, mas de lo normal, se veia algo triste e intento hablar con el pero cuando habrio la boca un bisturi salio volando hacia ellos

-maka albarn ni que se te ocurra hablar en mi clase-

-lo siento dr. Stein-

-bien...-

Cuando termino la clase, maka fue con soul para preguntarle si algo le pasaba, pero justo cuando iba llegar, se atravezo Black stary salio gritando como todo el tiempo

-¡¡YAHOOO... EL GRAN BLACK STAR ESTA AQUI...!!-

-olle bla...-

-olle soul que te pasa estas mas callado de lo normal...-

-black...-

-no no digas nada, yo soy black star y black star es un gran medico...-

-black...¬¬-

-¡¡CALLA!!... yo te curare soul no te preocupes...-

-¡MAKA CHOP!-

Un gran libro de toda la historia completa de los 5 continentes estaba marcado en la cabeza de black star haciendo que este cayera hacia el piso

-no creo que eso haya sido necesario maka- le dijo tsubaki preocupada por black star

-creo que exagere un poco-

-hola chicos ¿que paso aquí?-pregunto kid

-nada solo las baboseadas que hace black star-

-¿oye y soul?- pregunto tsubaki viendo que soul ya no estaba

-esta atrás de...¿soul?-

Al parecer soul ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, había desaparecido, pero maka se había dado cuenta de que soul estaba mal desde la mañana.

En otro lado soul estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro, extraño con muy poca luz, a decir verdad el único farol prendido estaba apagándose, haciendo la oscuridad mas profunda, soul estaba muy pensativo, pensaba en lo que le dijo el pequeño diablo "sabes e encontrado varias formas de librarte de mi...",... "solo tienes que atravesar esa puerta done ya sabes donde se encuentra...", soul estaba confundido el diablito decía la verdad o le mentía, su cabeza estaba revuelta con muchas cosas que hasta le dolía.

-soul, ¿que crees que estas haciendo?- dijo una voz femenina que el nunca había escuchado

-¿quien esta ahí?-

-no crees que esto no te pasaría si no fueras el arma de esa maka-

-¿quien eres?-

-eso no importa ahora, yo quiero mucho a maka, se podría decir que mas de lo que yo pienso-decía soul agachando la cabeza

-entonces como dejaste que pasara lo de la mañana-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a que dejaste que maka se fuera a los brazos de death the kid cuando pudiste decirle que la amabas mientras caminabas aquí a shibusen-

-yo nunca dije que la amaba-

-claro que lo dijiste solo que con otras palabras-

-¿es enserio quien eres y por que me molestas?-

-una persona,... bueno mas o menos, lo que pasa es que solo te necesito a ti y no a esa niña tonta que siempre te acompaña, pero eso no durara por mucho tiempo-

-¡¿eh?!-

-ya veras...-

De repente el farol en vez de la luz amarillenta se tono de un tono rojo muy opaco y a lo lejos vio que una niebla mas oscura que ese pasillo venia hacia el, soul corrió en sentido contrario pero cuando se voltio algo lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el piso y la niebla que lo alcanzo empezó rodearlo y entrando por su pecho lentamente, en el fondo muy en el fondo del pasillo estaba una chica con pelo azul una diadema blanca y un traje blanco con ojos rojos comos los de soul y lo único que dijo fue "misión completa...." luego desapareció por completo...

* * *

fin del primer capitulo... descuiden es un SoMa pero para hacerlo mas interesante … se me fue la imaginación... adios


	2. capitulo 2

aqui el segundo capitulo...

* * *

No le tengo miedo a nada

Era de noche y todos seguían en la escuela buscando a soul que no aparecía por ninguna parte, incluso maka fue hasta el departamento para buscarlo pero no se encontraba y blair se dispuso a buscarlo en la ciudad, cuando maka regreso todavía no encontraban a soul y maka se preocupaba mas y mas

-¿maka, soul no se encontraba en el departamento?-

-no, ya me estoy preocupando mucho-

-¿que vamos hacer ahora?-pregunto kid regresando del death room

-no lo se,...mmm... que tal si vamos con el dr. stein y le preguntamos a el?-

-no ya fui yo y me dijo que estaría al pendiente-

-¡¡YAHOO!!-

-black star encontraste a soul?-dijo maka esperanzada

-¿que?... no solo lo dije-

-creo que ya se donde esta-dijo kid pensativo

-¿a si donde?-

-es una parte del shibusen que ya no se utiliza por que según esto murieron 5 armas y 2 técnicos por razones desconocidas, a demás de que dicen que en ese lugar algún espíritu maligno crea tus mayores miedos...-

-¿entonces ese lugar es asimétrico?-

-calla... pero puede ser...-

-¡¡¡entonces hay fantasmas!!!- (adivinen quien lo dijo)

-¡¡¡NO LO SE NUNCA E IDO A ESE LUGAR!!!-

-dejen continuar a kid-

-gracias... pero hace un mes entraron dos grupos de investigación y solo volvieron 3 de 12 los cuales no querían hablar sobre el asunto y se fueron de death city pero me dijo mi padre que parecia que los invadio la locura-

-saben creo que soul esta muerto mejor vamonos...-dijo liz horriblemente asustada

-no nosotros derrotamos a un kishin, quien dice que no podremos derrotar a un pequeño fantasma-dijo maka

-no,... tu lo derrotaste maka-

-pero oviamente con mucha de su ayuda verdad-

-sierto,... vamos-

En otro muchisimo mas oscuro... (la mente de soul)

-despierta soul...-dijo una voz femenina de voz muy delicada

-vamos despierta,...-

-mmm...-soul abrio los ojos poco a poco

-¡¿donde demonios estoy?!-

-estas en el mismo lugar de siempre solo que mas oscuro...-

-no te entiendo-

-veras...-

Rapidamente se aclaro todo y aparecioen el black room estaba vacio lo unico que había era un piano y una puerta, soul se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en esa habitacion, que había alguien mas

-hola de nuevo soul-se escucho atrás de el

-hola little demon-

-¿como te fue?... ¿no te divertiste del otro lado de la puerta?-

-eres un tonto, pero quiero saber como me controlaste,...-

El pequeño diablo(no se como llamarlo pero desde ahora le llamare little demo) sonrio macabra mente y luego aparecio desde la oscuridad un pequeño sillon rojo donde el se sento...

-veras...-

En otro lado todos iban caminando por un pasillo oscuro con muy poca luz

-oye kid tengo miedo-decia liz temblando

-yo no este lugar es total mente simetrico-dijo kid con ojos de estrellitas, chapetitos rosas y boca de perrito

-yo si tengo mucho miedo-dijo tsubaki abrazada de black star

-no te preocupes tsubaki yo protegere-dijo black star

-yo no, aquí no hay nada terrorifico-

-¿entoces por que tiemplas tanto maka?-

-es una alergia-

-oye kid, kid...-

-¿que quieres patty?-

-mira alla al fondo-

-no hay nada patty no tengas miedo-

-no es eso kid...-

-¿entonces?...-

-acabo de ver algo-

-patty alla esto oscuro, no se ve nada-

-no lo creo...- patty salio corriendo muy rapido hacia la oscuridad desapareciendo en la penumbra

-¡¡Patty!!-

-a donde iria patty-dijo liz soltandose de kid

-no lo se...-

De vuelta con soul estaba el sentado en uno de los sillones

-veras... el kishin no es su unico enemigo por venir, ni las brujas ni nada de eso,... la verdad esto es mas poderoso que un kishin se les llaman piedras xian estan esparcidas por todo el mundo, haciendo que la sangre negra tenga mas efecto y mas poder sobre el individuo, a si que ahora ago lo que quiera con este cuerpo de tu mente pero...-

-¿pero que?-

-no solo puedo controlar este cuerpo si no tu cuerpo real, puedo leer tu memoria, que digas lo que yo quiera hasta puedo llegar a convertirme en ti-

Soul quedo petrificado despues de que le dijo eso, no sabia que decir solo le quedaba una pregunta

-¿que quieres hacer con migo?-

-salir...-

-¿salir?-

-si es necesario puedo usar tu cuerpo cuando yo quiera y ese poder nunca se acaba, a menos...-

-a menos que...-

a menos que... es un secreto soul no te puedo decir-

-tienes que decirmelo-dijo soul con todas sus ganas que le quedaban y parandose de ese sillón

-tu vida no me importa soul, mi plan es apoderarme de tu cuerpo pada poder salir de estas cuatro paredes que siempre veo,...-

-como sea no dejare que tomes mi cuerpo... pero antes... ¿quien es ella?-

-¿ella?,... es un espiritu, en el lugar que te encontrabas hay 5 espiritus malignos que tambien buscan salir de su lugar, 5 espiritus que no son normales, si no que vienen del inframundo-

-uuuuh... que miedo-dijo sarcasticamente y burlonamente soul

-deverias de preocuparte hay 5 piedras xian en la tierra, una te pertenece ya que el espiritu de la oscuridad esta dentro de ti,... ya no eres un arma comun y corriente eres casi un demonio... y cuando lo seas significa que estare a mi maximo poder para pocesionarte y este espiritu se ira de ti para crear el caos,... solo falta una piedra la cual encontrar la tuya fue robada pero sera facil conseguirla,...-

-este tema es complicado... ¿y las piedras restantes?-

-estan con su dueño,... pero vamos soul animate... solo áhi que apretar bien las cuerdas-

De repente unas cuerdas salieron de la oscuridad atando a soul contra una pared pero cada vez salian mas y mas cuerdas, una soga salio de repente atando el cuello de soul y raspandolo haciendo que saliera poca sangre de el

-ahora tu alma esta atrapada soul,... nada la podra desatar- little demon rió macabramente y desaparecio en las sombras

En otro lado, patty estaba caminado muy contenta cantando la granja de mcDonals y de repente se tropezo y sintio que alguien le agarraba el tobillo, cuando se fijo vio la mano de una bruja

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto patty

-ven con migo y te llevare a la salida de este lugar-

-no gracias, yo, mi hermana y mis amigos buscamos a alguien-

-mmm... pues yo puedo guiarte hacia el-

-oye...-

-¿aceptas mi oferta?-

-¿lo has visto?-

-¿a quien?-

-a mi amigo-

-¿como es?

-tiene el pelo blanco, una cinta de color negro en la cabeza, camisa negra, tiene ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos... ¿lo has visto?-

-creo que si...oh claro caminas hacia el norte hasta que veas una puerta roja y luego das vuelta a la derecha y corres hasta encontrar un farol parpadeante con luz amarillenta pero de repente cuando algo malo sucede o sucecio esta rojo-

-gracias-

-venada-

La mano de la bruja la solto y patty se fue corriendo hacia donde ella dijo

En otro lado con los chicos maka estaba al lado de kid y liz estaba trepada en kid, tsubaki estaba ahorcando a black star y black star estaba caminando batallosamente sin casi aire de repente se olle un grito

-¡¡Maka!!-

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y la que venia era chrona corriendo con ragnarok ncomiendo una manzana

-¿chrona que pasa?-

-te e estado buscando por todas partes maka me dijeron que estabas buscando a soul y quise ayudar, pero...¿que es este lugar?-

-luego te explicaremos-

-esta bien-

En otro lado patty seguia caminando y encontro la puerta puerta roja y vio un pasillo a la derecha y otra a la izquierda y recordo (por primera vez de seguro XD) que era a la derecha y sigio trotando

-hooooolaaa-

-¿hola?-

-¿hay alguien en este lugar?-

-uuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooh-

Patty vio a soul en el suelo y se rió macabramente al mismo tiempo frotandose las manos

-¡oye tu!-le grito patty pateandolo

-mueve el trasero animal-dijo patty poniendo su cara fea (no recuerdo como se llama)

-bien entonces...-patty cargo a soul en su espalda-¡¡caballito!!... yijaaa-

Patty trotaba y trotaba, cuando llego a la puerta roja le dio curiosidad a si que la abrio dentro encontro 4 personas muertas las cuales estaban llenas de sangre negra al parecer eran 2 tecnicos y 2 armas ella no se asusto,... solo se rió cuando cerro la puerta se encontro con todos los chicos los cuales se asustaron esepto maka

-¿por que gritan?-

-pensamos que eras un espiritu maligno-dijo kid en los brazos de liz

-¡ah!,... ¿ese que tienes en la espalda es soul?-

-si... pero el inutil esta dormido-

-dejame ver-dijo kid cargando y luego sentando a soul en el piso y tomandole el pulso-¡ah!, soul esta desmayado y al parecer muy mal,... tiene el pulso muy debil-

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria-dijo maka

-¿oye patty como encontraste a soul?-pregunto tsubaki confundida

-la mano de bruja me lo dijo-

-¿la mano de bruja?-

-si una mano de bruja me dijo las indicaciones-

-¿y no te dio miedo?-pregunto liz

-¿por que me deveria dar miedo?,... lo unico que me da miedo es...mmm... nose-

-¿no le tienes miedo a nada?-pregunto kid

-no... ¿que te da miedo kid?-

-la asimetria-

-eres un perdedor,... a mi no me da miedo nada, jajajajaja-

-black star se rie como tonto-

-lo se-

-bueno,... vamonos...- kid abrio los ojos como platos- ¿y la salida?-

-crei que tu sabias ¬¬-

-nunca había entrado aquí... estaba prohibido-

-bien ya nos perdimos-

-maka no me patés-dijo black star quejandose

-yo no te patie,... estoy al lado de kid-

-entonces quien me patio...-black star voltio junto con todos los demas y vieron...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos al sorprenderse por ver...

* * *

Fin del 2do capitulo.. see fue corto pero nimodo... para mañana el tercer capitulo... jeje estoy ollendo brave heart de digimon xD


End file.
